coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8234 (14th October 2013)
Plot David is getting annoyed over Kylie’s suspicions about him and Tina. He finds out from Leanne that Gail has possession of the letter. Roy enlists Fiz’s help with the final stages of his surprise trip to Blackpool for Hayley. He is alarmed when Fiz mentions Hayley’s undoubted wish to go ballroom dancing and admits that he hasn’t been practicing any moves. David tries to get hold of Gail for the letter. Nick is told that he might be discharged today. He tells the rehab nurse that he’s not sure he feels ready. Rita decides that she and Dennis need a holiday. Roy asks Norris to teach him the Foxtrot. David searches the house for the letter but is interrupted by Eva and Kylie. More suspicious than ever, Kylie demands Eva help her prove that David is lying. Roy is hopeless at the dancing but, because it’s for Hayley, Norris forces him to persevere. Michelle and Steve move into the Rovers. Tracy is jealous when she hears the news. It’s Kylie’s turn to search No. 8 for evidence about David. She finds the letter - it’s a hotel booking which she thinks is for David and Tina. Nick arrives home but is short with David. Kylie bursts into the Rovers to confront Tina. A catfight breaks out which is broken up by a new arrival - Liz McDonald, who immediately starts to act as if she runs the place. Steve looks sheepish and is evasive when Michelle demands answers. Kylie demands the same from Tina. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Rehab Nurse - Heather Phoenix Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Nick's room Notes *First appearance of Liz McDonald since 14th April 2011. *Josh Tipping was credited as the Choreographer on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina and Kylie come to blows over David; Steve tries to find the best time to tell Michelle about Liz's involvement in The Rovers; and Nick struggles to cope after leaving hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,300,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Deirdre Barlow: "It must be nice having a sign over your door - shall I get one?" Tracy Barlow: "Saying what? 'Abandon hope all ye who enter here?' " Category:2013 episodes